Elemental Masters
Elemental Masters were once great masters of various elements. They protected the First Spinjitzu Master during his battle of the Overlord. They also fought the Serpentine with the First Spinjitzu Master. They passed down their powers to their descendants. List of Elemental Masters, Their Descendants, And Elements Fire Fire is one of the four main elements of Ninjago. This element corresponds with the Sword of Fire and the Fire Dragon, and is generally associated with the color red. This element allows it's user to shoot fireballs, propel he or she up, and melt things. *First Elemental Master of Fire **Kai's Father ***Kai ***Nya Ice Ice is one of the four main elements of Ninjago. This element corresponds with the Shurikens of Ice and the Ice Dragon, and is generally associated with the color white. It can be used to freeze enemies solid, create escape routes, or extinguish fire. *First Elemental Master of Ice **Zane Lightning Lightning is one of the four main elements of Ninjago. It is the element of electricity — with some ties to wind as well — and it is generally associated with the color blue. This element corresponds with the Nunchucks of Lightning and the Lightning Dragon. It can is overload and power electrical devices or systems, and electrocute enemies. *First Elemental Master of Lightning **Jay Earth Earth is one of the main four elements of Ninjago. It represents rock, dust, and other minerals of the ground. It corresponds with the Scythe of Quakes and the Earth Dragon. It can be used to cause earthquakes and fissures as well as immobilize enemies. *First Elemental Master of Earth **Cole Golden Power It is related to the powers of Creation originally used by the First Spinjitzu Master. It is usually seen as an alternate form of Creation, and is thus a combination of all the common elements (Fire, Earth, Lightning, Ice and more. Unlike Creation, the golden power is used primarily for offensive energy attacks, with its "constructs" appearing to be mostly made of energy rather than matter. *First Spinjitzu Master **Sensei Wu **Sensei Garmadon ***Lloyd Garmadon Metal Metal is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It is used to become entirely metal to be more defensive against combat and the elemental powers. It also increases the power in his or her attacks in his or her metal form. *First Elemental Master of Metal **Karloff Light Light is a secondary element in Ninjago. It is used defensively by turning invisible. In this temporary form the user in invulnerable to attacks and can evade attacks easily. It is only able to be revealed with dust. *First Elemental Master of Light **Invizable Speed Speed is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It is used to go at extreme speeds surpassing the fastest things in the world. This element allows the user to also evade attacks very easily and to fight extremely quick. *First Elemental Master of Speed **Griffin Turner Smoke Smoke is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It is used to evade attacks and obstacles. If it is an enemy the user can also counterattack with a flurry of attacks. It can also be used to teleport around confusing the enemy. *First Elemental Master of Smoke **Ash Mind Mind is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It allows the user to read other peoples' minds and predict their next moves, useful for evading attacks. It can also be used offensively to give the enemy a headache. *First Elemental Master of Mind **Neuro Gravity Gravity is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It allows the user to levitate in the air, move objects and people around in the air as well. This can be used to counter projectiles for you could should back at them. *First Elemental Master of Gravity **Gravis Nature Nature is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago. It allows the user to create plants for trapping enemies or make a route up to escape. It can be used to also defend yourself by creating a plant a one is shooting a projectile at you. It also is related to the Elemental Power of Earth. * First Elemental Master of Nature ** Bolobo Sound Sound is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago. It allows it's user to create sound beams to attack from all directions. This can also be used to create many noises and manipulating your voice to sound like others. *First Elemental Master of Sound **Jacob Toxic Toxic is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago. It is used to create toxic and toxic clouds with special effects and things such as: the Serpentine venom. The toxic clouds enable the user to poison the enemy as well. *First Elemental Master of Toxic **Toxikita Shadow Shadow is a secondary, dark element used in Ninjago. It allows it's user to become a shadow and create more shadows of yourself ready to attack the enemy. This element is related to the element Darkness and Destruction. *First Elemental Master of Shadow **Shade Form Form is one of the secondary elemental powers used in Ninjago. It allows the user to shape shift into another form. This allows the user to become a friend of the enemy, useful for sneaking into places to go undercover. *First Elemental Master of Form **Camille Amber Amber, or Absorption, is one of the rare elemental powers used in Ninjago. It allows the user to copy someone else's elemental power. *First Elemental Master of Amber **Skylor's Mother ***Skylor Water Water is one of the unseen elemental powers used within Ninjago. *First Elemental Master of Water **Lar Notes *The First Spinjitzu Master is currently the only known Elemental Master. Category:2015 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Elements Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Light Category:Mind Category:Smoke Category:Speed Category:Gravity Category:Nature Category:Sonics Category:Metal Category:Golden Power Category:Toxic Category:Elemental masters Category:Shadow Category:Form Category:Absorption Category:Amber Category:Water